


Dry Dock

by Lynx212



Series: MY FMA OT3 Roy-Ed-Russell [10]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sexual Humor, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy's lovers are out of town and Roy isn't dealing well.... he isn't dealing well at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dry Dock

He wasn’t going to make it. Russell was in Xenotime; Ed was in Resembool, leaving Roy alone in Central.

He couldn’t’ recall the last time he’d gone more than a few days without it and this vacation of theirs may just be the death of him yet.

His mind was spinning on memories of his last birthday. A tied and gagged Russell, Ed with a whip… oh that was so not helping.

“It’s only been three weeks Chief. Snap out of it,” Havoc said from the doorway.

A pair of singed eyebrows reminded Jean to choose his words more carefully.


End file.
